<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate that seems like coincidence 'cause it's you my favourite by rosecosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595706">Fate that seems like coincidence 'cause it's you my favourite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecosmos/pseuds/rosecosmos'>rosecosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bec Yuuri is just trying to overcome his anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Intersex, Intersex Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, They're making out but that ends there bec I can't write smut, Viktor and Yuuri are bonded, Viktor and Yuuri speak Russian/Japanese/English interchangeably, Viktor is 27, Viktor works in a translation services company, Yuuri attends university, Yuuri suffers from anxiety, Yuuri wears feminine clothes most of the time but identifies as he/him, intersex omega, yuuri is 22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecosmos/pseuds/rosecosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vitya, am I doing anything that makes you happy as your mate?" </p><p>"You're doing it every day. Conquering your anxiety, expressing who you truly are, being happy and healthy, everything you set your mind to accomplish, if that makes you happy and fulfilled once you complete them, I will be very, very proud of you as your mate." </p><p>Large hands cradle the omega's head forward and gently kissed his forehead, hoping to convey every single ounce of love he feels for his omega. Viktor opened his eyes when he returned the said omega's original position of his head. Yuuri couldn't form any words to say. His face heating along with his whimper had been delivered as his reaction when he lost the words.</p><p>"Thank you for everything Vitya."</p><p>"I should be thanking you, beautiful Yuuri, for giving me a sense of purpose in this life."</p><p> </p><p>A self-indulgent fluff one-shot where Viktor/Yuuri live together as a bonded couple juggling work/university and social life into their daily mix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate that seems like coincidence 'cause it's you my favourite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is lyrics from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFJPFfnzZ7w">favOriTe</a> by LOONA, where I looped their songs countless times while writing this one-shot.</p><p>If the sentence is in quotation marks and italicised (<i>"e.g."</i>), they're speaking in Russian or Japanese. Italicised sentences without quotation marks are just their thoughts!</p><p>Edit: I forgot the Intersex tag!! ;; Basically in the AU Yuuri is an intersex omega and they were dictated in the past to only wear feminine and act feminine but in modern times they can be fluid now. It's leaning towards Yuuri's personal preference to just wear dresses and feminine clothes. </p><p>As this is unbeta'd, if there's any misrepresentation I had done and/or any grammatical errors, please let me know!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri closed his locker and strapped the tote bag to his shoulder. Dance practice ended up being a discussion about his class’s next project to be performed for next semester, which is still far away to be fair. But now that they were informed about it Yuuri thought of having to start thinking about it. He sighed. </p><p>
  <i>Maybe I can cut myself a break for a little while. He thought.</i>
</p><p>"Yuuri!" Just as he was trying to reach for his phone, the omega heard someone call his name. </p><p>Yuuri managed to grab his phone and organise himself to look presentable when Isabella, his dance instructor stood meters away from him. </p><p>"Yuuri sweetie I just want to say you look adorable as ever today! I love your shirt, especially that overall! It looks perfect on you!" Isabella gushes. Her palm on her cheek, praises flowing out of her mouth. </p><p>Yuuri’s heart skips a beat as he stutters. "Thank you, Isabella. It's very nice of you." He unintentionally directed his gaze to his shoes and clutched the phone with both of his hands. </p><p>"I told you to call me Bella instead! And I really mean it! Your sense of fashion is really so cute I can't help admiring you every time we see each other. It really brings out your beauty so much!" Isabella holds both of his hands. He looked into her eyes and they were sparkling with genuine appreciation. </p><p>"Thank you for saying that. I really do appreciate it. I've honestly been doubting if I look alright and if this combination I experimented will be passable." The omega tried maintaining his eye contact and he could feel a blush heating his face.</p><p>"Oh, it's more than passable, love! Look at you! You're like one of those soft-looking models trending today! And your choices will always be fine I assure you! Seeing you in the past I know you already have that aesthetic taste. If you need any encouragement, just explore more options and be free with your choices. They will always look good on you I swear!" Isabella raised her right hand like she is taking an oath of honesty with her words. </p><p>Yuuri giggled and smiled. "You flatter me Bella. I really appreciate you being my friend supporting me in the smallest things." </p><p>"You know it's nothing, love and you deserve any praise and compliment you'll ever get! And oh, sorry to be holding you up for too long!" </p><p>"No, it's alright! I'm not much in a rush to go home today so you did not interrupt anything." Yuuri responded with a quick wave of his hand in assurance as he invited her to go out of the studio with him. She agreed and they left the studio as they walked in the hallways and continued to talk for a while. Until Isabella had to walk to the other way and the pair bid their goodbyes. </p><p>After a few strolls, Yuuri is in the university gardens with people sitting on the grass reading or hanging out with friends. He opened his phone and sent a text message. </p><p><b>Me</b>: <i>Vitya I'll be going home now</i> 🙂</p><p>Before he had the chance to put away his phone, a text chime ringed.</p><p><b>Vitya</b> 💘💜: <i>Do you want me to pick you up baby? I'm not busy anyway!!</i> ❤</p><p>Silly Vitya, he's just wanting to escape the boredom around this time at their office. Yuuri thought fondly.</p><p><b>Me</b>: <i>But I don't want to interrupt you 😔 Is it okay if I go home by myself?</i></p><p><b>Vitya</b> 💘💜: <i>Of course baby! You don't need to ask me about it. Just let me know when you arrive home safely! I love you so much</i> 😍❤</p><p><b>Me</b>: <i>I love you too</i> ❤</p><p>He set aside his phone in his bag and started walking. </p><p>
  <i>Good thing I'm wearing my white light sneakers just in case I have to go home without Vitya, it's too early for him to leave work just to pick me up and I don't want him to deal with the hassle of bringing me home and going back to work to finish his hours like last time.</i>
</p><p><i>Besides, I want to be outside for a little longer.</i> Yuuri convinced himself. </p><p>He went on leaving the campus and waited at the bus stop nearest to his and Vitya's flat. The busy streets are filled with open businesses and pedestrians with their own priorities in mind as they walk. He swings his legs back and forth while clutching the handle of his tote bag. </p><p>He sent a text to Phichit and they chatted about his last class and how he would tell the omega something about tea later, just as the bus arrived. Yuuri boarded and sat next to the window. </p><p>The omega’s heart is beating fast, knowing he is not with his alpha. Whether they’re together in his car or taking public transport together. “As long as I stay aware, I think I'll manage.” Yuuri contemplated. </p><p>The bus starts to move as he puts the tote bag in his lap and stares at the passing view of the streets by the window. </p><p>He managed to calm himself with deep measured breaths throughout the rest of the ride while gazing at the roving sight of the street. </p><p>The bus stopped and moved aside to the unloading area. Realising this is his stop, Yuuri strapped the tote bag on his shoulder and went out of the bus. Just as he made his first step to the pavement, the foldable door of the bus closed and moved ahead of the road. </p><p>Yuuri walked straight ahead from the bus stop where only a few doors is the entrance to their flat. The automated doors opened when he entered and waved towards the female receptionist who's working usually at this hour. She gave the omega a smile and greeted him as he proceeded to the lifts. </p><p>Yuuri pressed the button on the 3rd floor and waited, making subtle movements with his body as he anticipated the ring of a bell. </p><p>The lift's door opened and he went out to the pristine bright hallways. A few passing doors later the omega arrived at their shared flat. Yuuri opened the door with his keypass and closed the door behind him. </p><p>He sighed in relief and brought out his phone from the bag. </p><p><b>Me</b>: <i>Just got home</i> 😌 <i>I miss you now :(</i> </p><p><b>Vitya</b> 💘💜: <i>Glad you're home now</i> 😍 <i>Don't worry baby I'll be home soon!</i> 💓</p><p>Yuuri smiled as his face heated and something deep inside his heart resonated. He brought his phone close to his chest and sighed. </p><p>Removing his sneakers and putting on the indoor bunny slippers, Yuuri went to their bedroom and went to the connecting restroom. He removed the contact lenses and his make-up. The omega washed his face and dried it with a face towel. After all of that, Yuuri crashed his body on the bed and made himself comfortable, rolling to the other side, inhaling his alpha’s scent and soothing himself. </p><p>After dozing off, Yuuri opened his eyes and heard a ring that opened the door to the flat. </p><p>Realising it, he brought himself out of the sheets and speed towards the door, where a figure stood as the door closed behind him. </p><p>"<i>Tadaima.</i>" </p><p>"<i>Okaeri</i>, Vitya!" Yuuri responded with a volume much higher than his usual voice and enveloped his arms around him. His face met the alpha’s chest, his scent welcoming his senses.</p><p>Viktor laughed, his voice ringing bells as he smiled and put his lips in the omega’s hair with a kiss and patting his head after. </p><p>"Such a warm welcome I get from coming home." Viktor affectionately snuggles into Yuuri’s hair and returns the hug by wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist.</p><p>Time seemed to stop as they stood in the doorway reciprocating each other's warmth. Viktor glides his hand in an up and down motion in Yuuri’s back, sending shivers and an incoming purr from the omega’s throat. </p><p>"Does lasagna sound good for dinner, baby?" Viktor whispered, his face still snuggling on the raven locks. </p><p>Yuuri moved his head so he would meet the alpha’s gaze.</p><p>"Yes! It's perfect!" He cheered as he leaned towards Viktor and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. </p><p>Viktor answered the kiss by tightening his hold on the omega’s waist and closed his eyes to feel the warmth from his mate. Soon after, they had to break off and separate to be able to talk. </p><p>"Do I need to help you with anything?" </p><p>"You could help me prepare for the pasta and the sauce we have to use, dear." The alpha smoothened Yuuri's hair with his palm as the omega snuggled into it. </p><p>Upon agreeing, the omega quickly went to the kitchen and noises could be heard of trays being brought out and stacked on the table.</p><p>Viktor smiled at the sight of his Yuuri being enthusiastic and smiling gorgeously. He had to remove his gaze from his beloved if he wanted to arrive at their bedroom. </p><p>The alpha changed from his formal suit and into a pair of grey sweatpants, leaving his torso bare. He noticed their sheets arranged in a particular way that looks in disarray but with a pattern on the positioning of the blankets.</p><p>
  <i>Yuuri was nesting just as he got home.</i>
</p><p>Viktor smiled once again at the thought as he went back to the kitchen. The sight of his Yuuri busy preparing the ingredients results in an incoming rumble from his throat.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around his omega's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Yuuri merely snuggled in the warmth behind him and swiftly exchanged their places. Viktor now facing the counter and Yuuri snuggling, arms around his alpha's waist. </p><p>Upon realising, Viktor merely laughed and kissed Yuuri's cheek and continued the omega’s progress with the preparation.</p><p>Multiple knocks were heard and Yuuri let go of his hold and went to entertain the person on the other side of the door. After a few words exchanged by his Yuuri, Viktor hears the door closing with nails hitting the floor and shallow breaths approaching him. </p><p>"Makkachin, Vicchan! Let Vitya cook first so we can eat later" Yuuri called for the two pooches and enveloped both of them in his arms. </p><p>The sight of his omega with their poodles tugs the strings in Viktor's heart. </p><p>Putting the lasagna in the oven, Viktor went to the pile of all he loved and cherished in his life. </p><p>Embracing Yuuri from behind and giving Makkachin and Vicchan alternately scratches behind their ears, this is what Viktor always looks forward to after a day of work at the office. </p><p>The timer rings as Viktor reluctantly leaves the pile of Yuuri and the poodles as he brings out the finished lasagna. </p><p>"Smells good, Vitya." Yuuri managed to escape the grasps of the pooches as they followed his footsteps to the kitchen counter and smell the aroma coming from the oven. </p><p>The lasagna was sliced to be served on plates for the couple. Yuuri openly expressed his adoration of the lasagna prepared by Viktor, resulting in a kiss by the alpha that made the omega blush. They can’t feed both Makkachin and Vicchan the meat from the lasagna so they distracted them with their usual dog food. </p><p>“<i>How was work, Vitya?</i>” Yuuri asked in Russian, after a biteful of the delicious lasagna baked by his alpha. </p><p>“It was usual. Until after lunch break Chris struggled to talk to this older client using particularly deep Chinese vocabularies. Mila and the Asian languages department struggled, even I did, until our intern downstairs whose native tongue is Chinese managed to assist Chris in translating what the client was telling us.” Viktor chuckled as he took a bite of the lasagna.</p><p>Yuuri softly gasped, “Even Seung-gil who you said is better than you also didn’t resolve it?” </p><p>“Yup. Look at us professional interpreters with years of experience struggling with a client using few jargons barely used in modern communication.” Viktor laughed at the sentiment.</p><p>“But all that panic and pressure was worth it when the client told the intern she struggled with accessing public services for months after she had recently started living by herself, with no family to rely on and this was the first time an interpreter understood her despite the language gap. It feels good to be able to help people and just being able to understand them all to assist with what they need.” </p><p>“You did tell me you decided to take a degree in languages for that reason, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled as he recalled the memory of his alpha telling him-- who was still attending middle school at the time, the degree he will pursue once he enters university. </p><p>Viktor smiled and went to grab Yuuri’s hand resting beside his plate. He caressed his mate’s hand with his thumb and stared at his omega’s chocolate orbs. </p><p>“<i>How was your day, Yuuchan?</i>” Viktor asked in Japanese this time, using the affectionate nickname the omega’s mother would use to him. </p><p>Yuuri blushes and moves his gaze to his plate, then returning to the alpha’s gentle gaze of the ocean waves from Hasetsu. </p><p>“Well… I don’t have much to do for my classes except for a short paper at the side. Then we ended up discussing our project for the next semester on dance practice. I feel pressured to think about what I should do about it but I convinced myself I can set it aside since there’s still time to rest and think about it later.”</p><p>“That’s an improvement. I’m happy you had thought of it.”</p><p>Yuuri smiled and clutched the alpha’s hand that was holding him. </p><p>“And after dance practice was finished, I went to my locker and Isabella approached me. Uhm…” Yuuri paused to collect himself and continued to talk to Viktor.</p><p>The older man patiently waited and assured Yuuri with a caress of their joined hands with his thumb. <i>Anytime you’re ready, love.</i></p><p>“... She told me how I looked adorable with my clothes and complimented my fashion tastes.” Yuuri finishes.</p><p>Viktor affectionately smiled and brought their joined hands and kissed Yuuri’s knuckles. “What did you tell her?”</p><p>Yuuri was surprised at the alpha’s sweet gesture. “I thanked her for the compliments and opened up how I was so worried about how I mismatched my attire and I don’t look good the whole day.” </p><p>The alpha’s smile was replaced with a frown and his eyebrows furrowed, yet maintaining his gentle approach to the omega.</p><p>“But she assured me! She told me how I looked more than okay and I should experiment more with my attire. She said I had a great sense of fashion and that it only brings out my beauty or something. I’m just happy someone notices the small things I do for myself and the anxiety is not interrupting me this time.” Yuuri’s blush deepened and moved his sight to their joined hands.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Viktor spoke. “I have to agree with her, love. You truly look extra adorable with your attire today.” The omega saw his alpha move his gaze throughout his body, that only made Yuuri’s face heat up.</p><p>“Anything you would wear looks delectable to you! Even without anything on.” Viktor brought out his heart-shaped smile. </p><p>“Vitya you pervert!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry baby. But I mean it, anything you would wear will look <i>amazing</i> to you. I’m also proud of you for bringing out your own style. You’re doing everything right, baby. I am very happy about your progress and I will always be here for you on every step you take.” Viktor brought their joined hands once again to kiss the omega’s knuckles multiple times as he stood up from his seat.</p><p>“Just look at you being so cute! That is literally a crime! I need to arrest you by cuddling you for life!” The alpha reached his arms open wide for his omega as Yuuri also left his seat to answer Viktor’s plea for a hug. </p><p>“Thank you for listening, Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice was muffled by his face covered in the alpha’s chest. </p><p>Viktor hummed in response and continued to snuggle with his Yuuri. Both of their bonds resonate pure love and affection towards each other. Their real feelings being expressed in their connection.</p><p>“Your ass looks so cute with those overalls.”</p><p>“Vitya!” Yuuri whined and glared at Viktor from below that is far away from looking threatening. </p><p>Viktor laughs as he apologises once again and kisses Yuuri’s forehead, the omega purring in response. </p><p>“I love you so much with all my love Yuuchan.” The alpha snuggled into the raven locks of his mate.</p><p>“I love you too Vitya.” The omega responded and also snuggled into the warmth of his alpha’s body.</p><p>The pair let go of each other as they tidy up their table and cleaned the dishes in sync. Makkachin and Vicchan were given their other needs and barked their appreciation to their parents. </p><p>The pair went on to the living room and rested on the sofa as Yuuri climbed on Viktor’s lap and continued snuggling with him. </p><p>Viktor lay down with his back on the side of the sofa carrying the omega's body and caressing his mate's back with his hand. Yuuri sighed as he relaxed on his alpha's touch and his cheek on Viktor's chest, feeling his heartbeat that soothes the omega. </p><p>Yuuri moves his head to look into his mate. Viktor is a god made into flesh with his soft platinum locks covering his left eye and his cerulean eyes full of love for Yuuri. His lips form into a smile that makes Yuuri's heart leap. </p><p>The omega shifts his arms to wrap around his alpha's neck and closes his eyes to lean towards him. Viktor closed his eyes and pressed their lips together for a kiss.</p><p>Yuuri basked in the warmth of Viktor's love when the alpha tightened his arms around him, his hand gently cradling the back of his head. </p><p>Their tongues danced to a rhythm played in their bond as they both lost the flow of time with their love being expressed through the press of each other's lips.</p><p>Both in a daze from their love, Viktor hand travelled from resting on Yuuri's waist and gently moved at his bottom, fondling the omega's ass.</p><p>Yuuri moaned in their kiss and he grinds to the alpha's hand, wanting more of the touch.</p><p>Viktor took the clue and continued with his touch on his mate. Their silent dance continued when Viktor created a trail of kisses from Yuuri's chin to his jaw and remaining on his neck. The omega purred and turned his head in submission to give more access to the alpha.</p><p>With one last kiss, Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri's cheek and dived himself on the chocolate hues of his beloved's eyes. </p><p>Yuuri smiled and gave one last peck on the alpha's lips as he climbed out of his lap. Viktor immediately follows suit and they went to their room, the poodles followed and remained by the couple's feet, their tails wagging. </p><p>Viktor went straight to the restroom to start his skincare routine. Both the poodles went to their dog beds and rested for the night. Yuuri went near the closet with the laundry bin as he discarded the blue overalls, striped shirt and his other clothes. His marked neck carrying the bond bite was evident for the whole world to see who he belonged to. </p><p>His clothes were replaced with a royal blue satin babydoll nightgown that reaches in the middle of his thighs.  </p><p>Yuuri blushes at the feel of the fabric on his body and glides his hands in his sides. Then he followed Viktor in the restroom.</p><p>Viktor is applying his eye cream when Yuuri joins him at the sink. Upon their first few days cohabiting together, Viktor was scandalised by the lack of attention Yuuri does on his face and body, where it now results in Yuuri adhering to daily and/or monthly occurrence where he uses products to enhance and nourish his skin and face. </p><p>
  <i>Yuuri baby, you should take care of yourself and don't let that beauty be wasted! I don't want your gorgeous and beautiful skin to be dry and lifeless! Here let me create your routine you need to follow to bring out your glowing and healthy skin-</i>
</p><p>Yuuri smiled at the memory as he started applying the cleanser to his wet face. He and Viktor would make eye contact on the mirror and smile at each other as they progress through their separate tasks. After both of them were finished with their bedtime routine, they both went to their bed that was now Yuuri's nest. </p><p>Upon lying down and adjusting himself in the nest Yuuri was confused with his brow furrowed. "Alpha?" The omega stared ahead in Viktor's direction and his voice was as if pleading.</p><p>"Can I enter your nest?" Viktor asked, looking straight ahead of his mate's heavy eyelids slowly closing. </p><p>Pair of arms were outstretched towards Viktor's direction and the alpha happily accepted the embrace while occupying the other half of the nest. </p><p>They fall into an automatic process of entangling limbs until they are comfortable with each other. Where Yuuri snuggles into Viktor's chest and sighs in relief.</p><p>"It's cold…" The omega murmurs and attempts to reach for a blanket. But sooner Viktor already did the task and wrapped both of them in the thick blanket. Underneath the alpha wrapped his arms around the omega's body, cradling the younger man's head with his hand and the other arm around his waist. </p><p>Yuuri sighed and purred from the warmth of Viktor's chest, expressing his content of being close to his mate.</p><p>Only their soft breathing could be heard throughout the four corners, it was in this moment that Yuuri whispered. </p><p>"Vitya, am I doing anything that makes you happy as your mate?" </p><p>Hearing the question, Viktor stirred his bed from the pillow to look at Yuuri properly. </p><p>"You're doing it every day, baby. Conquering your anxiety, expressing who you truly are, being happy and healthy, everything you set your mind to accomplish, if that makes you happy and fulfilled once you complete them, I will be very, very proud of you as your mate." </p><p>Large hands cradle the omega's head forward and gently kiss his forehead, hoping to convey every single ounce of love he feels for his omega. Viktor opened his eyes when he returned the said omega's original position of his head.</p><p>Yuuri couldn't form any words to say. His face heating, along with his whimper had been delivered as his reaction when he was lost for words.</p><p>The omega held both of his alpha's hands as he snuggled to one of Viktor's hands, closing his eyes to focus on the warmth. </p><p>"Thank you for everything Vitya."</p><p>"I should be thanking you, beautiful Yuuri, for giving me a sense of purpose in this life." Viktor smiled as his thumb dragged a portion of his Yuuri's cheek repeatedly in the side said omega is snuggling.</p><p>Their whispered confessions continued on until Yuuri yawned, to Viktor's soft squealing of catching his omega's cuteness for the last time tonight, and it was their cue to enter the realm of dreams.</p><p>With a final kiss to each others' lips, Yuuri's hands rested in Viktor's bare chest and snuggled his head under the alpha's chin, while being enveloped by his warm, soft yet firm embrace, slowly succumbing into sleep.</p><p>"I love you so much, Yuuri." Viktor kissed the raven locks of his mate before joining him to bliss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm literally posting this at 1:30 AM days before school holidays end for me but I have no regrets!</p><p>This AU is really personal for me bec I always daydream Viktor and Yuuri into this AU I made and posting this draft for the first time since I did any fanfic writing since 2017 just makes me nervous. But my mind wouldn't leave the idea of publishing this brain dump draft that distracted me from finishing my last homework to this day so here we are. </p><p>I only have 3 days left to complete that homework I barely did so I hope you can drop some kudos and comments because they motivate me in living during this pandemic :( If you guys are in need of friends like me, we share our quarantine agonies on <a href="https://twitter.com/rosecosmos_">Twitter</a>!</p><p>Stay healthy and hydrated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>